<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor's Visit by YestardayLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011195">Doctor's Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YestardayLove/pseuds/YestardayLove'>YestardayLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts ! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor Mickey Milkovich, Doctor/Patient, EMT Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, M/M, Shameless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YestardayLove/pseuds/YestardayLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh.. Okay," Ian looks disappointed as he stands.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I.. didn't want the check up to end so soon."</p><p>"Why is that," Mickey was slightly confused.  Did Ian want more tests?</p><p>"Would it be weird if I asked you out," Mickey's eyes went wide. He wasn't expecting Ian to be so forward.</p><p>"For another appointment or a date?"</p><p>"A date preferably"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts ! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctor's Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Instagram Prompt ~<br/>"the reason i  don't go to the doctor anymore is because I went once and the medical intern was super young and super hot so naturally I got nervous, and when he measured my heart rate he said 'hmm it's...faster than average' and then he smirked. cos he knew. cos i'm not subtle. cos i'm a dumb motherfucker. anyway imagine your OTP"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>an wasn't fond of going to the doctor's. There was something about the smell and the temperature that always made him uncomfortable. This was the reason he hated going to the doctor. Every time he sat in the waiting room he got more and more paranoid of possible disease.</p><p>He often found himself thinking back of things he's done since his last doctor visit. Praying to any higher power that he didn't have something. Even after being what Lip called "single and celibate" he would go as far to say he had crazy STDs. Knowing that it wasn't possible.</p><p>Currently, as Ian sat in this strangely cold hospital room, he was being paranoid. Thinking 'I have Chlamydia. This is it.'</p><p>"Ian Gallagher," a nurse calls.</p><p>Ian silently panics as he follows the nurse into Room 1.</p><p>"Hello Mr. Gallagher. I am Rose and I'm gonna be your nurse for today," the lady says.</p><p>Ian smiles and nods.</p><p>"So your symptoms have been fever, sore throat, cough, and headache?"</p><p>"Yes they have."</p><p>"Do you know how much you weigh?"</p><p>"I think about 150," Ian says, remembering the last time he weighed himself.</p><p>"Okay well for now I'm gonna check your blood pressure and temperature then get you in a room," Rose says offering a friendly smile.</p><p>"Thank you," Ian says as Rose comes towards where he's sitting and gets the stuff ready.</p><p>~</p><p>Ian was led to a room shortly after his check-up and there he panicked even more.</p><p>"103? I'm dying. Is this yellow fever? What was the fucking swab for? Fuck," Ian whispers as he texts Fiona fearing for his life.</p><p>A knock came shortly after Ian sent 12 messages to Fiona's phone. Extremely sure that he was dying.</p><p>"Ian? I'm Dr. Milkovich. I'm your doctor," Mickey said walking in with a clipboard.</p><p>Ian blinks a few times, making sure this was reality. "Okay," he says quietly.</p><p>"Were you given the 600 milligrams of ibuprofen for your fever?"</p><p>"No. I wasn't given anything."</p><p>"I'll work on that right now. Have you taken any pain pills recently?"</p><p>"Yeah. A Tylenol 2 hours ago."</p><p>"Okay," Mickey says looking up from his phone that was placed on his chart. He finds Ian already looking at him and he offers a smile. Ian was clearly Mickey's type. He was tall, attractive. Mickey hoped he had the brains or cock (or both) to go along with that and Mickey would've been convinced he found his soulmate.</p><p>Rose came in the room and stopped Ian and Mickey's silent staring. She grinned as she looked from Ian and Mickey, quickly giving he medicine to Mickey.</p><p>"Thanks," Mickey says. He hands the pills to Ian and Rose hands him a small cup of water before leaving quickly.</p><p>Ian took the medicine as soon as it was given to him and waited.</p><p>"Your strep throat test came back negative," Mickey starts as he takes the stethoscope from around his neck and prepares to check Ian's breathing. He puts it on his chest and squints as he hears Ian's heartbeat. It was going weirdly fast and Ian hoped Mickey didn't notice.  <em>Of course he's gonna fucking Notice.</em></p><p>"Could you breath in for me?"</p><p>"Y-yeah," Ian slowly takes a deep breath then lets it go. Mickey puts the stethoscope on his back and asks Ian to repeat the process.</p><p>"Your lungs seem fine as well. Your heartbeat is concerning-"</p><p>"Sorry I'm nervous."</p><p>"No need to be. Everything seems to be fine. It seems like a bad flu."</p><p>"That's good. Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome," Mickey chuckled. "I'm gonna write you a prescription for ibuprofen for your fever and pain. I'll call it into the pharmacy you have listed. Otherwise, you can go."</p><p>"Oh.. Okay," Ian looks disappointed as he stands.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I.. didn't want the check up to end so soon."</p><p>"Why is that," Mickey was slightly confused.  Did Ian want more tests?</p><p>"Would it be weird if I asked you out," Mickey's eyes went wide. He wasn't expecting Ian to be so forward.</p><p>"For another appointment or a date?"</p><p>"A date preferably, but if you can't or don't want to I understand-"</p><p>"Okay," Mickey says taking a breath. "If you're serious, I should tell you that I don't act like this inside of here."</p><p>Ian chuckles. "Makes sense. Call me when you get off and we can plan that date."</p><p>"Call you?"</p><p>"My number is on the form you're holding."</p><p>Mickey looks down and nods. "Yup. I'll work on that prescription and call it in."</p><p>"Thank you. I will see you later?"</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>Ian walked out of the room overjoyed that he was really going on a date with The gorgeous doctor. Mickey walked back to his office ignoring whatever Rose had to say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wanna make a part 2, but taking place on the date. i didn't like this so im definitely gonna rewrite it, i just needed to post and stop having weird spills of writer's block.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>